Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Coral
Coral is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by Finemanederby. GemCrust has drawn art of this character. Appearance Coral has peach skin, melon hair tied into a large, poofy ponytail with large bangs and a dark maroon star, and two dark red eyes. She has a thin build with a slightly rounded chest, a thick torso, and small hips. Her gemstone is embedded in her navel. She wears a light brown crop top with a star neckline and a triangular cutout at the bottom edge. She wears a transparent scarlet visor and maroon leggings with an inverted triangular waistline. She has a translucent brown skirt, light brown armbands, and light brown legwarmers. She is barefoot. Personality Coral is somewhat like Amethyst, but more ladylike. She is flirty but loyal to Chrome, and will be mean if you get on her bad side; she is always ready to rush into battle. Abilities Coral possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Amethyst, they form Taaffeite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Poudretteite. Fusions with GemCrust's Gems * When fused with Heliodor, they form Clinohumite. * When fused with Marshallsussmanite, they form Rubellite. * When fused with Pyrope, they form Almandine. * When fused with Ice, they form Spodumene. * When fused with Rock, they form Coral Reef. * When fused with Chrome Diopside and Ice, they form Kolbeckite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Ice and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. Fusions with Fanon gems * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Scapolite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Charoite. * When fused with Sulfur, they form Botryogen. * When fused with Moonstone and Chrome Diopside, they form Hypersthene. * When fused with Sulfur and Chrome Diopside, they form Andalusite. * When fused with Orthoclase and Albite, they form Thulite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside and Margaritasite, they form Nambulite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Orthoclase and Albite, they form Candy Jade. Skillset * Blade Proficiency: Coral can summon arm blades from her gem and is very skilled with them. Trivia * Coral was once corrupted. * Coral and Chrome Diopside reside in a two-story house somewhere in Beach City. * Chrome Diopside and Coral have their own warp pad along with a temple door. * Coral is scared of fusion and would only fuse with Chrome Diopside, Moonstone, and Amethyst. Any other fusions are purely hypothetical. * Coral only eats salt water taffy. Gemology Gemstone Information * The hard skeleton of red coral branches is naturally matte, but can be polished to a glassy shine. * It exhibits a range of warm reddish pink colors from pale pink to deep red; the word coral is also used to name such colors. * Owing to its intense and permanent coloration and glossiness, precious coral skeletons have been harvested since antiquity for decorative use. * Coral jewellery has been found in ancient Egyptian and prehistoric European burials, and continues to be made to the present day. It was especially popular during the Victorian age. * Precious coral has relative density of 3.86 and a hardness of 3.5 on the Mohs scale. Due to its softness and opacity, coral is usually cut in cabochons, or used to make beads. Gemstone Gallery -Unknown-.png|Coral and Chrome Diopside. Coral by sulfur.png|Coral art, by sulfur-the-gem. Chibi_Coral.png|Funko-Pop style Coral, by moesartblog. Coral by FAMX.png|Coral art, by FAMX. Chromecoralsizecompfixed.png|Coral's size comparison with the Crystal Gems and Chrome Diopside. Botrygen_size.png|Botrygen, the fusion of Coral and Sulfur. Andalusite.png|Andalusite, the fusion of Coral, Chrome Diopside, and Sulfur Category:Gemsonas Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Original Characters